a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to glasses for stereoscopic viewing, and, more particularly, it is concerned with stereoscopic glasses to be used for observing two-dimensional images such as a pair of photographic pictures, having a parallax, by synthesizing them into a stereoscopic or three-dimensional image.
b) Description of Prior Art
Stereoscopic glasses are to observe a two-dimensional image such as a pair of photographic pictures which are arranged side by side and having a parallax corresponding to a distance between left and right eyes, as a stereoscopic (or three-dimensional) image. The pictures are respectively observed with the left and right eyes through the lenses and blended or synthezied by the latent capability of stereoscopic viewing possessed by the observer. For such stereoscopic glasses, there have heretofore been proposed various constructions.
However, these prior art devices have had various problems. In particular left and right glass lenses have been formed as separate units and individual by mounted on a lens frame. As a result discrepancy could occur in the lens axis, and manufacture and assembly of such stereoscopic glasses have been troublesome and expensive, and others.